A number of different applications use first person or point of view (POV) image capturing to enable a user or a viewer to modify the perspective of an object being viewed. Examples of these applications may include first person video such as the video capturing of a sports or entertainment event where it is possible to rotate or change the camera view and interpolate or otherwise generate a video from a new viewpoint that was not originally provided to capture video. When the objects being recorded are static, a moving camera may be used and moved around the object to capture images from multiple perspectives. When the objects to be recorded are moving, however, either multiple cameras must be mounted to the object which is not always possible, or an array of cameras surrounds the entire area where the objects may move thereby limiting the motion of the object which is often undesirable. The array of cameras is typically a static array of cameras that is costly and labor intensive to setup and synchronize.